


The Future Ain't What It Used to Be

by iamtraassshh



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hospital, car crash, im not a doctor so this shit is probably not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh
Relationships: Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Future Ain't What It Used to Be

Marya’s tapped her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently, she had been sitting at a red light for what felt like an hour. It had been a very stressful week and she was glad that it was finally over. All she wanted to do was get home to her girlfriend and have some pizza and watch a movie. As if on cue, her phone buzzed with a text from said girlfriend. She debated checking her phone for a moment before reasoning that she had been stopped forever and there was no way the light would change in the few seconds in which she checked her phone. She opened her phone to the message:  _ Hey sweetie, you almost home? Cause-  _

Marya never got to finish reading the text. The light did change while she checked her phone and apparently the car behind her simply couldn’t wait for another second. The car smashed into her bumper, which would’ve been fine if the car adjacent from her hadn’t gone before it was their turn and the car in front of her backed up out of panic. Maybe she would have been okay if these things hadn’t happened all at the same time and her car wasn’t sandwiched between two others. Maybe she would’ve been okay if the force of the car hitting her bumper hadn’t pushed her right up against the dashboard when the other car crashed into her. Marya felt herself losing consciousness, all she could see was blood and twisted metal. 

She woke up in an unfamiliar room on an uncomfortable bed, her entire body felt like it was on fire and her head felt like it was filled with lead. Glancing around the room she saw her girlfriend hunched over, her head in her hands, crying quietly. “ Hélène, what’s wrong?” Is what she tried to say. It came out as more of a “Hel ne, wrong?” Still, it was enough to grab Hélène’s attention. 

She gasped, “Marya! You’re awake! Oh, I’m so glad. You were out for a while, there was a time when I thought…” She trailed off.

Marya cleared her throat before speaking again, “What happened?”

Hélène sighed and grabbed Marya’s hand, “You were in a car crash, a pretty bad one, you got hit from both ends. They told me,” She paused and took a deep breath, “They told me to expect the worst.” 

“Hey.” Marya cupped Hélène’s cheek and pulled up her face slightly, “The worst didn’t happen.” She smiled softly. 

Hélène relaxed into Marya’s touch, she’d spent so long holding a limp hand that it felt so relieving to feel that hand pressed firm and comforting against her face. Hélène sighed, “I’d better get the nurse and tell her you’re awake.” 

Hélène walked out the door and returned a few moments later with the nurse. “You have several broken ribs,” The nurse spoke in a professional manner, “Severe whiplash in the neck, lots of minor cuts but the biggest thing is a penetration wound in your skull, caused by some glass from the window. I’m not gonna lie to you, it’s pretty bad but hopefully, you recover quickly and we won’t have to keep you here for more than a couple weeks. If you need anything don’t hesitate to come find me. I’ll be back with some medication in a few hours.” 

Marya thanked the nurse and she left the room, leaving them to process what was just said. 

“I wish she had lied to us.” Hélène sighed. 

Marya got a good look at her for the first time and was immediately concerned, her eyes had large bags under them, her hair was a mess, her clothes were rumpled like she’d slept in them multiple times. She met Hélène’s eyes, “When’s the last time you took a shower?” 

Hélène scoffed, “Do I smell that bad?” 

“Yes.” 

Hélène swatted Marya’s arm, “Meany.” 

“Please go home and get some rest.” 

Hélène plopped into the chair by the bed, “No way, I’m not leaving you here like this.” 

Marya grabbed her hand, “Elena, please. I’ll be fine. You can come back in the morning, just get some rest and a shower.” 

Hélène smiled, “You’re really pushing that shower aren’t you.” 

“With good reason, you stink.” 

“Fine.” Hélène bent down to kiss Marya on the forehead, “I love you, sweetheart.” 

Marya smiled, “Love you too honey.” 

  
  


Marya knew it was selfish but she wished she hadn’t sent Hélène away, it got very lonely very fast in her room. The only person she saw all night was the nurse who came in to bring her some medication. A few hours later, she started dosing off and was woken by a stabbing pain in the side of her head. She pressed her hand to the side but that only made it worse, she tried to reach over to the nurse call button but it was too far away and she was too weak. She tried burying her head in the pillow and ignoring it but it wasn’t going away any time. 

Marya never cried. Especially in public, she thought it made her look weak and she hated that. But now she couldn’t stop herself, sitting alone, in pain, it was too much to bear. All she wanted was Hélène but she had to get some rest. 

As the pain worsened she began to cry out, “Hélène! Please! Help me!” Her cries became more frantic as the pain got worse. “Hélène! Please, let me say goodbye!” She knew Hélène would never hear her. Glaring around the room, she couldn’t believe this was how she would die. Alone, sobbing in pain, in an unfamiliar place. She always thought that she and Hélène would grow old together, and she’d die peacefully in her sleep. She was always worried about what she would do if Hélène died first, she supposed she wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore. But Hélène would. Hélène would have to deal with this, Hélène would have to grieve and plan the funeral and live in an empty house where everything reminded her of what she’d lost. “I’m sorry my love.” She whispered before her last breath. 


End file.
